Changelog
Game Release *New codes: "new" - give coin boost Update 1 *New Zones: Choco Castle *Quest added *Better Mobile/Tablet compatibility *Better XBOX compatibility *New codes: sweet - give coin boost Update 2 (Pets Update) *Pet added *New codes: "pets" - give 200 tokens ''Major Fixes: *Pet lag slowdowns fixed *Rich Kid Gamepass not giving bonus scoops fixed *New codes: "oops" and "freepet" - give big tokens boost and buy a pets. Game temporary shutdown for scoop lag fixes Game backup *New codes: "lag", "sorry" and "boost" - give big boost 1 Million Visits *New codes: "thankyou" and "1mil" Update 3 (Halloween Update) *New Halloween Zones: Spooky *8 New pets added *5 New Flavors added *5 New Cones added *5 New Obbies & Badges added Major Fixes:'' *New codes added to fix mistake on Update 3 (Halloween Update): "fail" and "fail2" Update 4 (Dragon Update) *New code: "dragons" - give 1,000 Tokens! *5 New Dragon Pets added *Sell your scoops for Tokens in the Halloween Zone *Demonic Obby is now easier *Adjusted prices for some Pets *Bugs Fixed *Rebirthing no longer removes rebirth/obby cones and flavors! Update 5 (Spooky Update) * New code "halloween" and "spooky" - give 25 gems * 5 New Obbies and Badges in the Halloween Zone * 5 New Jack-O-Lantern Pets added * 5 New Flavors added * 5 New Rebirth Cones added * Pet Food added * Ranks added * Super Rebirth added * Sprint added * Hold Left-Shift or LB to toggle speed boost gamepass Update 6 (Sky Land Update) * New Zones:Sky Land * New code: "wings" and "clouds" - gives 3,000 Gems and 2,000 Air Tokens * 10 New Flavors added * 5 New Cones added * 10 New Popsicles added * 5 New Pets added * 5 New Obbies & Badges added * 5 New Mythical Hats added * New Winged Hat Crate added Update 7 (Fairy Update) * Fairy Wheel added * 5 New Cones added * 5 New Popsicles added * 5 New Fairy Pets added * 5 New Obbies & Badges added * 5 New Winged Hats and Accessories added Update 8 (Surprise Update) * Pet Gachapon added * Rebirth Board added * Pet Prestige! Buff your pet's stats even more added * 5 New Magical Pets added * 5 New Rarest Winged Gift Hats/Accessories added * 5 New Cones added * 5 New Flavors added * 5 New Popsicles added * Magical Hat Crate added in Hat Shop (Tier 7) Update 9 (Airship Update) Update 10 (Ink Pets Update) Update 11 (Freezeville Update) Update 12 (Underworld Update) Update 13 (Token Chests Update) Update 14 (Mega Chests Update) * Mega Chest! Destroy 25 chests to spawn a mega chest for secret egg-pops/pets! * 5 New Dark Gachapon Pets! They are in the 75B Gachapon! * Gold Darkness Pets! Found in Mega Chest or Robux! * 5 New Dark Hats! Get the rarest Dominus Astra! * 5 New Winter Hats! * 5 New Dark Egg Pops! * 2 New Flavors, Popsicles and Cones! * Buffed chances of getting reward from chests! * Changed it so you scoop the chest to damage it! * Fixed data saving errors! Update 15 (Toy Land Update) * Toy Land! Enter at 300,000 rebirths from Main Area! * 2 New Quests in Toy Land! Complete for rewards! * 5 New Pets in Toy Land! * 2 Secret Pets in Toy Land! * Toy Chests! Open for 5 new shiny pets in Toy Land! * New Egg Pops in Toy Land! * 5 New Dark Hats! * 2 New Flavors, Cones and Popsicles! Update 16 (Winter Update) * Winter Zone! Enter a new snowy area at 1 million rebirths! * Candy Canes! Scoop gifts for candy canes! * New Pets in Winter Zone! * Toy Hat Crate! Get all 10 new hats! * New Egg Pops in Winter Zone! * 2 New Flavors, Cones and Popsicles! * New Pet Shop Design! No more scrolling! * New Robux Shop Design! Update 17 (Christmas Update) * Pet-Pet Trading! Trade up to 8 pet-pets with other players! * New area in Winter Zone! Collect gifts worth 2x candy canes! * Giant Present Area! Scoop for insane amount of candy canes! * 3 New Pet Eggs! Over 20 new pets to hatch and collect! * Tier 7 Egg Pops in Winter Zone! Collect all 10! * 5 New Hats in Toy Hat crate! * Advent Prizes! Get free candy cane rewards every 24 hours! * x2 and x3 Candy Cane Gamepass available for sale in-game! * 2 New Flavors, Cones and Popsicles! Update 18 (Rainbow Pets Update) * 3 New Areas in Winter Zone! * Rainbow Pet-Pets! Combine 10 to make rainbow versions! * 2 New Pet Eggs in Winter Zone! * Tier 8 Egg Pops in Winter Zone! * 5 New Hats in Toy Hat Crate! * 2 New Flavors, Cones and Popsicles! * Trading Reject bug fixed! * Delete All! Mass delete single type of pet-pet! * Updated UI! Update 19 (New Year 2019 Update) * New Years area! Enter at 50 million rebirths! * 2 New Pet Eggs in New Years area! * Tier 9 Egg Pops in Winter Zone! * New Years Hat Crate in New Years area! * 2 New Flavors, Cones and Popsicles! Update 20 (Thunder and Ice Update) * 3 New areas in New Years Zone! * 2 New Pet Eggs in New Years area! * Tier 10 Egg Pops in Winter Zone! * 5 New Hats in New Year Hat Crate! * 2 New Flavors, Cones and Popsicles! * Changed Shop layouts! No more scrolling! Update 21 ("Candy" Update) * 3 New areas in New Years Zone! * 2 New Pet Eggs in New Years area! * New Mystery Egg #2 in Mystery Egg Shop! * Tier 11 Egg Pops in Winter Zone! * 5 New Hats in New Years Hat Crate! * 2 New Flavors, Cones and Popsicles! Category:Features